The Beginning
by esspadass
Summary: Mungkin pada awalnya seperti ini. Apa yang Kirishima lakukan, Uraraka rasa hal tersebut adalah normal. Tidak apa-apa. Mengagumi seseorang pun adalah hal yang nomal.


**Disclaimer** : Boku no Hero Academia © Kouhei Horikoshi

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfik ini. Semua chara di sini adalah milik Hori-sensei.

 _Happy Birthday, Eijirou-kun!_

* * *

Awalnya hanya rasa kagum semata. Kirishima Eijirou adalah salah satu murid UA yang penuh energi positif dan pantang menyerah. Hal menarik lainnya adalah Kirishima punya sisi petakilan dan sedikitnya senang menjahili teman (baca : Bakugo). Uraraka melihatnya sebagai seorang yang menyenangkan. Anak baik yang sedikit jahil. Cukup normal. Tidak membosankan.

Bagi sebagian kelas A, sosok kakak laki-laki di sana adalah Iida Tenya, cekatan dan senang memerhatikan detail apa yang harus dilakukan dan apa yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Sedikit cerewet memang tapi itu adalah bentuk kedisiplinan yang ia dapat dari lingkungan ia dibesarkan atau memang ia telah terlahir demikian. Iida tidak pandang bulu, tentang siapa dan apakah mereka sedarah daging dengannya, semua orang adalah saudara. Semua diperhatikan.

Uraraka adalah salah satu dari mereka yang memakai hak suaranya untuk Iida ketika pemilihan Brother Wanna Be di perkemahan musim panas tahun lalu. Sambutan dan pesan-kesan disampaikan sang ketua kelas dengan derai air mata haru dan histeria membara mengalahkan ungun di depan mata dan juga gerak tangan tanpa berhenti barang semenit saja. Tetapi malam itu, Kirishima Eijirou mencuri perhatian Uraraka. Ia duduk di samping Iida, menepuk bahu mengucapkan selamat. Lelaki berambut merah itu memujinya tulus, berkata pidato lima belas menitnya sangat mengesankan. Ia tertawa dan bersalam gaul ala kaum adam, mengatakan tentang perjuangan dan kerja sama. Rambutnya terang oleh pantulan api ungun. Ia terlihat keren. Uraraka berakhir merenung, di kamar tidur, di dapur, di ruang rekreasi, tidak memalingkan pandangan dari si Red Riot yang lebih senang memberi dunia tawa ketimbang bermuram durja.

Kapan sebenarnya ia mulai mengagumi? Mungkin ketika pemuda berambut merah itu menerobos peraturan sekolah demi menyelamatkan Bakugo, atau ketika ia mengajukan diri menjadi ketua kelas, atau mungkin ketika ia menenangkan Tsuyu dan menangis-seorang lelaki dengan otot-otot menyembul besar seperti Kirishima, mengeluarkan air mata karena seorang teman-badannya sekeras baja dan hatinya selembut kain sutra;apa yang lebih menggemaskan dari pada hal tersebut.

Ah banyak sekali potongan-potongan memori ketika Kirishima dengan semangat membara, menghadapi waktu demi waktu dengan senyum ceria. Uraraka baru menyadari apa yang seharusnya ia sadari dari dulu bahwa gadis itu sudah lama mengagumi lelaki yang senang memberinya ucapan selamat beristirahat padanya setiap malam menjelang. Kenapa mereka berada dalam gedung dan lantai asrama yang sama? Pipi Uraraka bersemu merah, malu karena ia menggumamkan ucap syukur pada tuhan ketika di sana, ia berdiri di antara desak-desakan manusia dan visual bayangan lengkung tawa bibir Kirishima lekat di dalam pikirannya.

Siapapun tidak boleh tahu jika Uraraka akan keluar dari timses Iida Tenya saat perkemahan nanti, untuk membelok menjadi timses Kirishima Eijirou, dan memberinya suara di sebuah potongan kertas sebagai Brother Wanna Be tahun ajaran 2019.

"Hei, Uraraka. Duduklah. Biar aku yang berdiri,"

Ochako menengadah, hanya beberapa inch dari wajah pemuda tanggung yang kini berdiri dengan agak susah payah. Jantungnya seakan berhenti sejenak dan darah di dalam arterinya membeku.

"Ah ya,"

Dan tanpa basa-basi duduk menggantikan pantat lelaki itu di atas tempat duduk kereta. Ia terlalu tenggelam dalam perasaan tidak karuan ketika seseorang yang sedang ia pikirkan, muncul dengan nyata di depan matanya. Ia bisa mencium bau keringat yang menguar dari Kirishima. Jantungnya terkejat dan bulu romanya merinding. Aah. Ochako seperti seorang cabul. Ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Harusnya ia menolak tawaran tersebut. Ia melihat jendela di seberang. Berlari menerobos deretan manusia dan terjun dari kereta bukanlah ide yang bagus untuknya lari dari kenyataan. Maka seorang anak kecil mungil di dalam dekapan ibunya menjadi titik perhatian, berharap bisa mengusir hawa panas di dalam otaknya.

Ini hanyalah hal sederhana, memberi tempat duduk pada seorang teman sekelas seperti dirinya.

" _Kawaii na_ ,"

Ia mendengar si ibu bayi mengucapkan terima kasih. Uraraka tersenyum. Ia dengan perlahan menengadah, memergoki senyuman cerah dari Kirishima yang berdiri, memegang ring pegangan, menatap bayi yang ada di dalam gendongan.

 _Yep. Kawaii._


End file.
